The Davis Girls: Open Wounds, Open Heart
by Batelita
Summary: This is the start of the Davis Girls oneshot series... there is more to come! what happens when Sam find out about her mother affiar? read and review!


A/N: hello guys! i'm back with another OneShot! thois time i'm glad to open **The Davis Girls** oneshot series...here is the first one.. enjoy and leave some feedback!!

**The Davis Girls: Open Wounds, Open Heart**

Sam McCall was happy to be back home. She had been away on yet another PI case for weeks. She loved her job but also liked being home alone and not jumping around from one place to another.

After organizing a few of her things, Sam sat and read the newspaper. Sam was stunned to read that Alexis had an affair with the Mayor .She couldn't believe what she was reading. She knew it couldn't be true. It was weird to her. She knew Alexis wasn't the type for that kind of stuff. She knew she had to figure out if it was true.

Even if she and Alexis weren't that close, she knew she needed to know if this was true and help her mother.

Soon, Sam was in front of the lakehouse. Alexis was surprised to see Sam. It has been a while since they actually had the time to meet up. Sometimes they talked on the phone but with work and things they barely got to see one another though both of them regretted that, neither could admit they wanted more than one phone call once in a while.

"Please come in Sam."

As they sat on the couch Alexis could see the worried look on Sam's face.

"Are you ok Sam?" asked Alexis.

"I'm fine Alexis; it's you I'm worried about".

"Why? Everything is just fine," said Alexis trying to avoid the reality of her life.

"How can everything be fine if they write trash you about you in the newspaper?"

Alexis knew that this will reopen old wounds that didn't need to resurface. She also knew that this was her mistake and not Sam's; she didn't want Sam to blame herself for HER mess.

"Alexis, can you please tell me what's going on?? Why people feel they have the right to write lies about my mother??"

Alexis took a deep breath and told Sam everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

Sam still didn't understand why Alexis had felt the need to sleep with a married man. That wasn't like her mother.

"When did you sleep with him? You must have had a reason." Sam was afraid of Alexis's answer.

"I did sleep with him," said Alexis.

"So when was it?"

"I don't think it will help right now if I will tell you. Its better if you help with the girls right now."

"Why?"

"Well, since Kristina was with me at the station when this mess started things got a bit complicated, especially with Kristina".

"Please, I need to know when it was."

"Ok Sam, but you MUST not blame yourself for this," Alexis said as she sat closer to Sam.

Alexis took another deep breath "A little after I saw you and Ric…"

"Sleeping together" said Sam with tears in her eyes.

"Please Sam, don't. I told you. You aren't to blame. It was my mistake, not yours."

"The hell it isn't my fault, Alexis! If it weren't for me you wouldn't be in this mess! It has effected your job too hasn't it?"

Suddenly Sam got up. "I can't be here, I'm sorry, for everything," she said as she stormed out.

Kristina came out from her room. "Was that Sam?"

"Yes it was her."

"Why did she leave that way? I wanted to talk with her."

"Well we talked but…"

"But what mom? Why do you have to scare everyone away?" Kristina goes back to her room.

The next day Alexis tried to reach Sam all night before and morning but there was no ansower. She started to worry. She even called the PI office and Spinelli told her that Sam hadn't been at work the day before nor this morning.

Later, Kristina came out of her room and saw the worried look on her mother's face. She had been mad at her mother but she started to get worried too.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I have been trying to reach Sam since yesterday but she won't answer me."

"Why would she do that?"

"It's a long story honey… wait a minute... there is a place she might be at…"

As Alexis grabs her bag Kristina yells, "I'm coming with you!"

"Ok, you're lucky that Molly is at camp today..."

And out they go.

At the cemetery. Sam puts some flowers next to her brother Danny's grave and kissed the head stone. "I love you little brother."

Then she sits by her daughter's grave and puts some fresh flowers on it.

"Hello little Angel know I haven't visited you in a while. You should have been four by now. I can see in my dreams walking with you to the park, seeing you play with Molly and Kristina. You know that Kristina is alive, thanks to you? I just wish that you could be here with us too. I wish that I was able to just hold you…" Tears came to her eyes.

"Just know Mommy loves you and missed you so much," she said as she sits there and just cries.

Coming to see her baby always makes her feel better but Sam always wished that she never had to go to this place, that her daughter would be alive.

"I knew she was here" Alexis sad and she and Kristina got to the cemetery.

"Why would she be here mom?"

"Because her family is here".

"But we are her family…"

"I know honey; it's a long story... Just come with me".

"What you two doing in here?" As Sam saw both Alexis and Kristina approach to her.

"I was looking for you all day yesterday and you didn't answer your phone so I started to worry about you"

"Sorry, I had it off since I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. How did you know where to find me?"

"Well I know when I was sad sometimes I always went to the place where I feel safe, where I can sit and think…."

"I remembered seeing you here a few years back… so I tried my luck" Alexis said as she winked to Sam.

"'Baby girl McCall'? You had a baby Sam?" Asked a confused Kristina.

She knew there were things she didn't know about Sam but couldn't' have imagined something like this.

"Her name is Lila, she died the same day she was born," Sam said as tears flooded her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about her Sam?"

"I never talk about her much. It's too painful"

"I'm sorry for you Sam". Kristina said as she got closer and hugged Sam.

"But she still lives on with us," Alexis added with a smile.

"How come?" asked Kristina.

"When you were little you were very sick, but thanks to Sam's baby we were able to save you. She lives with you; she's your guardian angel."

"Our guardian angel," Sam corrected her with a small smile on her face.

"I always remember her too Sam. I loved her too, " Said Alexis.

"I'm so sorry mom" Sam said as she got up.

"You don't have to be Sam. Like I told you yesterday, you aren't to blame for MY mistakes, you understand it?" as they both hugged.

"I will help you clear your name."

"I will be happy to have you by my side, both of you" as she looked at Kristina who smirked.

"I trust mom and so should you Kristina".

"I will try" said Kristina.

"Let's go home" said Alexis not before she placed a kiss on her granddaughter's grave and so did Kristina.

"Thank you for saving me" said Kristina as she hugged Sam again.

"See you in another day little angel" said Sam with a smile.

Then the three of them went back to the lake house for dinner.

**Until the next one:)**


End file.
